The present invention relates to a device for vibrating or jogging contents to settle the contents. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for jogging stacks of mail to align the stacks of mail along one or two edges to prepare the stacks of mail for further processing by automated or semi-automated devices.
Jogging devices utilize vibrations to settle contents in a variety of environments. For example, the food processing industry utilizes joggers to settle foods, such as coffee and snack foods, prior to shipping. In addition, joggers are utilized to align stacks of documents in a wide range of environments. For instance, when processing standardized tests or other forms, it is typically necessary to have the documents in the stack aligned along at least one edge prior to entering the documents into a device for automatically evaluating the documents. Similarly, when processing mail using automated or semi-automated mail it is desirable to have the individual pieces of mail in a stack aligned along one edge prior to inputting the documents into the mail processing devices. By aligning the mail along at least one edge, it is less likely that the contents of an envelope will be cut when an envelope is cut open.
Jogging devices are normally fairly heavy. When the device is stored and used on a table top, the weight of the jogger is not a concern. For transportable devices, it is desirable to maintain the input bin at a height that is readily usable to a user. This has led to a variety of transportable joggers that are either unstable or cumbersome. In addition, the vibrations used to jog the items generally create significant noise that worsen the workplace environment of the user.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention provides an improved apparatus for jogging elements. The jogging apparatus includes a vibrating element operable to provide vibrations. The apparatus also includes in input bin for receiving the elements to be jogged. An elongated member disposed between the base and the input bin separates the input bin from the vibrating element. The vibrating element creates vibrations that act upon the elements in the input bin to jog the elements.